Land of Fear
Land of Fear The land of fear is the most dangerous known Ninja territory, both for it's dangerous creatures (home to many sacred locations, like Mount Myoboku, Ryuchi Cave, and Shikkotsu Forest, though those are examples). The land of fear is home to many Ninja Villages unlike other Nations, because the Land of Fear takes up an entire different continent, and is ruled not only by one Daiymo, but additionally by a Supreme Counsil known as Court 34 (Because there are 34 Counsil members). During each assembly, all Kage, Consilmen, and the Daiymo are required to attend as a part of the Great Land Treaty. 'Head Village: Yorugakure' Overview (Territory, notes, simple facts) Yorugakure (夜の里 Yorugakure no sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Night") is a large Ninja Village located in the Land of Fear. Yorugakure is in charge of most assasination missions coming from the Land of Fear, because of it's large number of Lightning and Water style Ninja. As it's name suggests it is always night time in the village, because of a Jutsu cast by the 2nd Dakage, this also effects the rest of the Land of Fear. Yorugakure (夜) (Village hidden in the Night) Village Symbol: Coming Soon Location: Land of Fear Kuraikage: Umi Kurotsuchi Ninja Ranks: Yokage, ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, Genin, Student Ninja gear: The Vests for Chunin/Jonin are deep gray, and match the leaf's Anbu vest, however there is one shoulder pad on the left or right arm, depending on the ninja rank. (Right = Chunin, Left = Jonin) The Anbu wear Animal Masks, that are more detailed than the leaf's, some are carved from wood, others are made from metals, some ANBU make their own masks with raw materials to their liking. Traditions: The only time's of celibration for Yorugakure are the New Years, and the Gestival of Carnage. Holidays celebrated: New years, Festival of Carnige Customs: The govornment is generally neutral about it's people, equality is dependent on the people, not the laws. Fighting, killing, depenging on the reasons this usually goes unpunished, though the village is not as bad as it sounds. Allied Villages: Hahengakure (Village hidden in the Shards- 破片) Enemy Villages: All other villages are deemed Enemies. Clans: Kūhaku (空白), Funohan (負の反), Kurozaki (黒ザキ), Matsutake (松茸), Mizushima (水島), Nakamura (中村), Uchiha (うちわ), Kaguya (かぐや一族), Uzuki (卯月), Kurotsuchi (黒土) Trivia Regardless of the fiercness of Ninja training, most Ninja of Yorugakure are very laid back during their free time, the village philosophy being "Fight to live, otherwise live to live". ~ Yorugakure is mainly noted as an "Assasination" Village for the Land of Fear, but operates within boundaries agreed with by the other Kage. ~ The Uchiha Clan still thrive in Yorugakure, two of the previous Kage were Uchiha. 'Kurotsuchi Village' Overview (Territory, notes, simple facts) Kurotsuchi Village is on the outskirts of Yorugakure, and is home to the Kurotsuchi Clan. The Kurotsuchi Village is under Yorugakure Jurisdiction, though this was never officially documented. The Village is known for it's many Shinobi oriented shops, that sell a variety of Kurotsuchi special goods, such as advanced sealing scrolls, master weapons, Jutsu scrolls, and food pills. History Kurotsuchi Village, has been directly involved in all Shinobi World Wars since the Second War. The Kurotsuchi Clan, is amongst the strongest of Yorugakure's Noble Clans (Even though Kurotsuchi isn't documented as affiliated with the Hidden Village). For over 70 years the clan has been developing new Kinjutsu, or forbidden techniques, as well as ways to increase you're chakra drastically through non-harmful food pills, and creating new Sealing Scrolls and Weapons. Clans Kurotsuchi Clan Village Leaders 1st Dakage - Akako Hagoromo 2nd Dakage - Kagemaru Uchiha 3rd Dakage - Tatsuo Uchiha 4th Dakage - Umi Kurotsuchi Village Members UNKNOWN Jutsu List Secret Technique: Infinite Chakra Rejuvination Secret Technique: Chakra Cycling Secret Technique: Corpse Transformation Jutsu Secret Technique: Genetic Cloning Jutsu Secret Technique: Fury Push Secret Technique: God's Own Flame Trivia During the 2nd Great Ninja War, Kurotsuchi Village become a residence of Yorugakure, even though it is outside the official borders of the village. Since the Daimo of the Land of Fear would not permit the expansion of Yorugakure's already massive territory, Manda Kurotsuchi and Kagemaru Uchiha created a secret contract, entitling the small village to become property of Yorugakure (Thus adding additional defense) . ~ The Kurotsuchi Village is the location in which Hidan aquired his three bladed scythe, it is also believed to be the place the Seven Swords of the Mist were forged because the shinobi of the village (mostly the clan members) are expert blacksmiths who are exellent at creating weapons that have unique abilities and characteristics. 'Mondai Temple' Overview (Territory, notes, simple facts) Mondai Temple is a Temple located in the Forbbiden Sector, 2 meters outside of Kurotsuchi Village. It is said that The Ogre Guardian Yomi, and his four diciples live deep underneath the temple in the Mondai Catacombs. History Mondai Temple was built 50 years after the founding of Yorugakure, marking the Forbidden Sector's beginning in the Land of Fear. Mondai Temple was created by a rouge Ninja named Isame Kurotsuchi, somewhere within the catacombs he placed a legendary item known as the End Stone, capable of granting unlimited power to anyone who absorbs the stone into their body Temple Founders Isame Kurotsuchi Temple Inhabitents. Isame Kurotsuchi (Deceased), Yomi and his Four Deciples. Sub-Locations Great-Oni Statue Room Mondai Catacombs End Chamber Trivia The Catacombs under Mondai Temple are thought to be so large they take up all of the Land of Fear, and some of the surrounding territories. Category:Territories